The Kingdom
by mkusenagi2
Summary: So it begins. One realizes a cup is full. Painfully so.


The Kingdom

By Mkusenagi2

The story concept © 4-18-2006  
Kim Possible and other  
Disney characters are  
© Disney Co.  
I do not own any piece of  
'The Forbidden Kingdom'…

1

4-20-2008  
Shaw AFB  
Hangar 19  
10 miles NW of  
Sumpter, NC

Oh yeah…

900 PM

Shaw Base lay in ruin, troops rallied where they could as terrorists known as the 'Sons of The Hammer' defended their position as a piece of Lowardian tech was made ready…

…

"C'mon Guys!" Shego howled over her optilink to the rest of Team Possible as she blasted her way through the terrorist infested landscape. 'Aliens nearly take over the world and fail thanks to my new partner… and her guy (kinda hot, too)… then these whackjobs have to show up trying to finish the job with whatever alien crap they can steal and halfassed use…' "Whoa!" she said as she ducked and rolled away from one dressed in power armor as he tried to slice her with a plasma beam. 'Too close!'

"Right behind ya!" Kim cried as she cartwheeled through, powered up her suit and shielded them from the blasts from him and his companions. "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. How about you Princess? Ya seem kinda off…" Shego said as Kim lowered her shields, and dodged left to Shego's right.

"I'm ok." She grunted out as she tipped a jeep over onto several terrorists and made for the hangar. "Head In The Game, Shego!" 'Gotta hurry! If they get their hands on that tech… I'm glad _he's_ here… it's just that… wish he was _here with me_, instead of whatever Betty's got him doing…' Kim caught and pitched several plasma rounds back to the enemy as Shego sliced up the guy in the suit with her Plasma Claw.

"Kim! I'm picking up a new energy signature from the hangar!" Wade cried over her link as his image popped up before her left eye, "We may be…"

Drakken slid in next to him, "Kimberly Anne…" "Drakken…!" "Sorry… Kim. It's too late. They've activated the device…" was barely heard as…

"NNNRRRRNNNGGHH!" "BOOOOOM!" the walls of the hangar were blown to pieces. Everyone that was able ducked the hail of debris. Static hit the line for a few seconds.

"K…sssktzzz…m!" was heard as an armored behemoth rose from the wreckage and drew a bead on her and Shego with a blue beam.

It hurt to look… at… it. It hovered before them… with a _wrongness_ to the eye.

"Dammit Drakken, Nerdlinger!" Shego growled, "Do something! CCCan't move!" she got out as they were lifted by a tractor beam.

"We can't. They've screened us out." Drakken yelled. "This hardware's not easy to hack… it's not scanning properly… like it's not here…" Wade said. "That's because it's folded space… formed a wrinkle…" Drakken. "That's impossible…" Wade. "Hellooo… Alien tech, remember?" Drakken.

"Gentlemen." was uttered by Betty Director.

"She's right we gotta get them outta this" Wade said.

Sweat ran down Kim's spine… 'this is it…' her eyes locked on Shego's. Both were dreading what came next…

"screw this…" was heard over the link…

A Bolt of Blue raced through the battlefield knocking the enemy about like tenpins…

Til a figure stood before the device.

Ron Stoppable, Mystical Monkey Master, Guardian of Earth…

Stood before the device (with a rakish grin). He focused, and the beam… _bent_. Kim and Shego were gently lowered to earth and released.

They ran for cover as Blue enveloped the alien device…

"I'm holding it. Drakken, Wade, what's this dingus do again?" he grit out as it bucked in his grasp.

"The base researchers thought it was a Lowaformer… it rebuilds planets for them." Wade replied.

"Careful Stoppable… I'm getting some readings…" clouds began to form. "Quick! DO something! A sequence has started!" Drakken yowled.

Shego signaled to Kim as they knelt together behind some wreckage. She went right, Shego left.

'gonna have to… no telling what'll happen if I don't…' tears ran as he took a deep breath…

A tiny presence hopped onto his shoulder and solemnly nodded.

Wind tore about…

"pop!" it was done. The Lowaformer was finito! "BAM!"

"YEEEHAAAA!" "Way To GO, Ron!" was heard on the link as he gathered his strength. 'Couldn't do this without KP…' he thought. 'Glad we learned what we did the first time… just pull the plug… kinda tough with that bendy space thingie goin' on…'

"krack!" Ron heard as Kim knocked out one of the terrorists. "Good Job, Princess!" Shego said as she strutted forward. "20 for me."

Kim blushed, "10. This one was gonna shoot…" 'What am I doing here?' "Ron."

"Way to go Kimila!" Ron slid into a victory dance. "Booyah!" Rufus cried as he hugged Ron and gave a thumbs up to Kim and Shego.

"Hmmm." A voice purred as she walked towards them through the wreckage, "needs work… but it'll do for now Agents." Betty Director stood before her team with a thoughtful frown as GJ agents cuffed and detained any enemy survivors. She turned to Kim. "We'll talk later."

'uh oh…' Ron thought. "Ma'am… I couldn't do it without Kim. She's…"

"Permission to leave, Ma'am?" Kim asked, shadows in her eyes.

Betty thought for a moment, "After debrief. You know the drill." And led them back to her command center, "Pick it clean." To her agents, "Drakken, Load… I want to know…" She ordered over her link.

"Yes Ma'am!" was heard before they signed off.

Ron and Shego shared a worried look as they boarded a hoverjet and flew back.

-

4-25-2008  
GJHQ  
Betty Director's  
Office  
Middleton, CO  
1045 AM

Dr Elizabeth Director MD, PhD; listened as her Chief Medical Officer, a Dr Nils Benson gave her the results from his latest series of tests…

"Unless we find out what's causing this… _impairment_… Kim will have to be pulled from the field… she's not working at full potential." The forty-ish, lanky man sadly said as he ran his hand through his salt and peppered hair. "Betty…"

"She's the best agent we've got. I… _We_ have to find a way to cure her." She looked at Benson. "Stoppable. He's the source."

"How? I thought you'd said they'd been friends since pre-k. How's he the cause. Granted he's an enigma. The man's using 80 percent of his brain potential… the things he can do…" a light clicked. "oh."

"Now you see what I'm talking about. Granted it was a surprise to see them adjust so quickly to working together… but her place… as Commander…" she began.

"Is threatened." He completed. "If she quits… he'll… his powers are… _confidence is a major factor_…"

"I'm pulling the team. Teams Go and Impossible can take over 'til we get this straightened out." A Stiletto Eye Gleamed. "Not one word. _The test results are a Black File_."

"I figured you'd want it that way." He said as he slid a memstick across her desk. "Just a hunch."

"Thanks." She said as he rose to leave.

"God help us."

-

At that same time in Kim's quarters…

"Man, KP! It was sweet!" Ron grinned as he hugged his BFGF. "Gotta admit I was against the 'New Team Possible' shtick… but it _works!_"

"Oh Yeah!" Rufus chirped.

"Ron." She pushed away. "hon… i… i… you don't need me… not for this…"

"Team Possible." They heard over their links.

"Ma'am." They replied.

"You're on leave 'til further notice. Director out."

Kim looked at her Love. "see?" she palmed the door open and dashed out.

"KIM!" 'ohman, ohman, ohman, OHMAN!'

He dashed after…

-

Drakken and Shego sauntered up the hall… that is she did. He was fidgety with all of the angry stares that he was receiving from several of GJ's male and female agents.

'I'm going to have to ask the Buff-Stopp- er… Ron how he does it…' "Um Shshshshegooo…" a bead of sweat ran down a temple as he worked up the nerve.

"Hmmm?" she purred as she squeezed his hand, gazing at him with longing. 'It's so natural… right! _It Feels Right!_'

"uhhh" he stared at the floor, "you were Magnificent today… Wwwe couldn't have done it without…"

"Drew, honey…" Shego threw a glare at the staring agents, "Thanks. What do you want to do now that we're on leave?" she leaned in close…

"Welll…" he rolled his eyes, "I've got some reading to catch up on… James sent me a mountain of research papers to look over…" she frowned. 'I've done something… _we_…?'

She smiled devilishly. "I need to work on my tan… and I'll need someone to make sure I'm covered with…"

"KIIIMMMM!" was heard before Scarlet and Emerald streaked past. "WAIT!"

A Blue hummed past.

Shego looked at her Love. "Dr D?"

"Let's go."

They gave chase…

-

Betty watched the altercation… and decided to wait.

-

"KIM… PLEASE DON'T GO!" Ron screamed as she boarded a tube. "I NEED YOU!"

"Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh Huh." Rufus said from his pocket.

"no Ron. no you don't." she stared through him. "not with those powers… all I can do now… I have to go…"

"Princess…" Shego said as she ran up, "a quitter?" She smirked at Kim. "Whoda thought? I guess 'You _Can_ Do Anything'! Not surprised though, you couldn't keep to the plan when we were in the middle of this last mission… Hmph!" she turned away with a flick of her raven tresses.

"SHEGO! What Have I Told You About Hurting With Your WORDS!" Drakken managed to get out before…

"BITCH!" They were nose to nose. "You Calling _Me_ a…"

"Coward. Shiro Ninja. Yin Gu To. Powerless. Soft Boned, Gutless, the Works. He's _always_ had your back… _always loved you_… wants to _marry _you someday… and because he's got some _powers_… you want to quit, 'cause _kimmie_ feels useless. Grow Up!"

"Yeah?!" Kim hauled off…

Shego stood… ready to take it.

Kim slumped. "you're right… ron… i gotta go… i love you… but…"

"It's ok kp… i'm used to it… see ya…" he shuffled away, "not good enough…"

"NO!" rang out. "I…" she clutched his hand and spun him around, "Shego's right… I gotta get…" she steeled herself. "Ron, I'll come back. I Promise. Just give me some time."

Ron Stoppable looked at his Great Treasure… and nodded.

Kim turned to Shego. "Thanks. Keep 'em out…"

"Whatever." Shego turned away, a secret smile on her lips as she dragged Drakken with her.

"I gotta go."

-

Ron wept.

-

Which is how eventually after taking a tube home, sadly saying hi to her folks and the Tweebs… Kim ended up standing before a place that she felt was a home to her…

It was…

_Her place!_

-

A humble shop.  
Lowerton's Chinatown  
District  
448 PM

Kimberley Anne Possible stood nervously before an old friend.

"Hi." She said to the Ancient Chinese man.

"Ah! You've come back. I have many new movies for you…" he peered at her.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothin'."

TBC


End file.
